The Turning of the Tides
by What'sLeftOfMe
Summary: They did it. The Straw Hat Pirates had found One Piece and had reached the top. They were invincible. Now, Zoro heads back home. He left everything in a wreck, and he returns to fix everything. Although, this time he doesn't think he can.
1. Home

Zoro smiled, leaning against the railing on the deck. It felt good; he was finally greater than Mihawk, his rival enemy. Although, sometimes it did sadden him to know he defeated his mentor, he had completed his dream.

For Kuina.

For himself.

"Z-Zoro-san. We're almost there." The captain of the ship stuttered. Zoro hated the fact that everyone was terrified of him. He hadn't meant to cause this much fear; though, deep down it brought him much joy.

That must be expected for a Shichibukai.

"Thank you." He said simply, his good eye searching the sky for the sun. "Is there a storm coming?"

The captain nodded quickly. "It'll hit once we reach the port." He answered. Zoro nodded and turned to face the sea. Sighing, he couldn't help but feel happy.

He was going home.

* * *

><p>"Take care." Zoro said lowly, tossing the timid man a bag of coins. He clutched his umbrella tightly as he braved the strong storm. It had been worse than he thought it would be, almost like a hurricane.<p>

Surprisingly, he did not get lost on his way to the main town. His dark green coat flailed around him as the first few raindrops began to fall around him.

_'I've got to get to the dojo quickly.'_

Scanning the town, he noticed it did not change at all. Same stores. Same signs. Same everything. He smiled to himself, wondering if time had stood still here.

"What're ya' doin' stupid! Go home before you get killed!"

He turned to see a plump old woman with light gray hair yelling out the door of the liquor store. He chuckled. "Sorry Sachiko-san. I'll be getting there soon."

Her mouth dropped. "Z-Zoro-chan?" She cried. Nodding, he gave her a small smirk. "I'll stop by again when the weather clears." He said before walking forward, leaving the stunned old woman in the doorway.

_'She hasn't changed at all.'_ He thought smugly, remembering all the old times she would beat him for causing havoc in the town.

Walking out of the small town, he came to a narrow pathway that was surrounded by trees. He sucked in a deep breath as the rain began to pour heavily.

_ 'It's now or never.'_

Many of the trees were dead; some still had brown leaves hanging from the branches. The scenery was something out of a horror movie. This area was different.

It had been five years. He was 17 when he last visited. Five years since he'd seen Kuina's grave. Five years since he'd seen Sarah's grave. He wondered solemnly how Koshiro was dealing with his wife and eldest daughters' deaths. His mind moved to Yuu, the youngest of the three girls. His heart pained a little, knowing she was the cause of her mother's death, though she had no idea. The family had told her that the woman was kidnapped, presumed dead, not died during child birth. The poor girl had never known Kuina or Sarah. He couldn't even imagine her pain.

Zoro tried his hardest not to let his mind wander to the middle child. His heart twang with guilt at the thought of her. He shook his head, catching a glimpse of the small, abandoned church up ahead. Memories flooded back to him. Kuina's funeral. The merely two weeks later, Sarah's funeral. He remembered Koshiro holding the newborn Yuu, his face emotionless as the town gave him their condolences. It was a hard time.

Coming up to the creepy old building, he decided to step inside. Just to take a peek. Slowly, he grabbed the wet doorknob and turned it. The door opened with a loud, annoying creak. His footsteps made loud thuds as he stepped inside.

The pews were still aligned perfectly, although covered in cobwebs and some unknown foliage. The podium at front still had it drapery, but it was covered in dust. The table had been removed and so had bible on it. He sighed looking around. _'It's been so long.'_

Suddenly, the back door flew open and crashed against the wall. The wind, he figures, had blown it open but the door had always been locked. _'Maybe someone's here.' _He thought, clutching the umbrella. His swords clanked as he made his way out the door, the graveyard coming into view.

His heart sank into his stomach at the sight of the girl, but something told him to keep moving forward. He studied her hard. She was standing in front of her mother and elder sisters' graves. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt. Her breast-length periwinkle hair was soaked but still flailed around her small head wildly. She was still short, shorter than the graves and although he could only see her from the back, he could tell she was not well.

Her body was shaking, either from the cold rain or from crying. Most likely both. Her frame was so….so small. He couldn't remember her being that tiny. It was extremely sickly looking.

Slowly he stepped through the gates, his boots sloshing through the mud. He was scared, no, terrified. Terrified she would hate him. He had left her for ten years, only to return for two weeks, and then left again for 4 or 5 years. He had ruined her.

He didn't think she had heard him, as she hadn't moved when he stepped behind her. He looked her up and down. She was a skeleton. Her bare feet were caked in mud and he knew she was going to get sick. She had the worst immune system.

Slowly, he moved his umbrella over her, shielding her from the rain. She jumped slightly, looking up. He was so nervous. He was afraid she would turn around and tell him she hated him.

His heart sped up as she turned around, almost too quickly. He kept his face placid but he wanted to frown so badly. Her face. She was so pale. So sickly. Her blue eyes were dead, purple bags had made their way under them. Her cheeks were sunken in greatly. He felt he was staring at a zombie.

"Zoro." She whispered softly, her eyes widening. Her voice. It was the same. The same melodic voice it's always been.

"Lily-chan." He gave her a slight smile. It was so hard to hide his emotions from her. Her mouth moved trying to say something, but nothing audible came out.

He didn't even move as she flung her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his neck, her ice cold skin burned against his.

"Oh Zoro-kun. How I've missed you."

His heart tightened. She wasn't mad at him. He dropped the umbrella, wrapping his arms around her waist. She was so tiny. He thought he would break her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." She cried into him. Even her tears were cold. Sighing, he let go of her with one arm and bent down, placing it under her legs. She squeaked slightly as he lifted her up, but she still clung tightly to him.

Quickly, he drug his feet through the mud, fighting through the wind and rain to get to the church. He had to warm her up.

Kicking the door shut behind him, he set her down on her feet. She reluctantly released him, allowing him to lock the door.

"You shouldn't be out in a storm. You'll get sick." He turned around to look at her. That wasn't Lily. That wasn't the woman he called his best friend.

She crossed her arms under her fully sized chest, looking away. "I'm sorry." Her voice was hoarse. Sighing, he shook his head. "You shouldn't be so reckless." He removed his swords, setting them on the podium before removing the red sash that held them. He saw her eyes widening and he knew what she was thinking. He wouldn't do that to her again. At least, not yet anyways.

Throwing the red fabric to the ground, he removed his coat. "Here." He held out his arm. "Put this on." She shook her head. "I'm not cold." She lied. He frowned, watching her shiver. "Shut up. Stop being stubborn."

Unsurely she took the large fabric. Slowly, she pulled one are in each sleeve, letting it consume her whole body. It touched the floor, covering her entirely.

"You're so short."

She smiled lightly. "Don't make fun of me." She mumbled. He sighed, walking over to her. "We'll stay here for the night. It's raining too bad to travel now."

He went passed her, sitting down at the front row pew, placing his arms around the back of it. She turned around and he could feel her eyes burning into him. She was taking him in, just as he had. Hell, he wasn't even done taking her in. She had changed so much.

"Lily come on. Go to sleep. You'll get sick."

She pouted, her luscious pink lips begging to be touched. It had been so long since he'd touched her. Since he held her. He wanted her to be his forever.

"Okay." She snapped him out of his deadly thoughts. She came and sat down next to him, his arm behind her, her legs touching his. "But I want to talk to you."


	2. Don't Fall Apart

"Lily, you should really go to bed." Zoro said quietly, pushing a piece of hair behind the girl's ear. Her eyes were sad as she brought a hand up to his face. Gently, she ran a finger down the scar that had taken place over his eye.

"You have so many scars." She whispered, moving her small to his chest. He sucked in, remembering the last time her fingers lay there. "You've been through so much." Her index finger traced the large scar on his chest.

He wanted to hold her. He wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that she had been through so much more, but he couldn't speak. He couldn't even think straight.

"So much has happened since you left."

Her hand left his body and inside he was kicking himself. This was his chance. He could finally tell her everything. Tell everything to the girl who had always been there for him. She was his first kiss; she had even taken his virginity.

"Lily…" He began, staring into her eyes. She smiled, dimples forming on both cheeks. "I'm so glad you're home."

He couldn't do it. He had ruined her. He had left her so many times, he had never even sent her a letter. The only way to save her was to shove his feelings aside. "I'm glad to be home."

"How was being a pirate?" he looked away from her. "Tough. But we had fun." She sighed. "I wish I could see the world."

"There's so much bad in the world, Lily. It is better to stay here." He said sternly. "But Zoro! You left to see the world! How come I can't?" she asked sadly.

"Because you'd end up getting hurt."

"I'm not weak!"

He turned and grabbed her arms tightly. She was shivering and he could feel how could she was through the clothes. "I didn't say you were. I'm telling you, don't leave. You'll regret it." Just like her did. She frowned and his face softened. "Go to sleep. We have plenty of time to talk."

"But-"

"No buts." He cut her off. "Go to bed." He pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her. She cuddled up against his side, her breath tickling his chest. "Goodnite, Zoro-kun." She whispered, shivering. "Goodnite Lily."

Within a few moments, her breathing was evened and she was fast asleep. He looked down at her as her voice rang through his brain.

_ 'So much has happened since you left.'_

Anger ran through his veins. He wondered if someone had hurt her. If another man had laid his hands on her….

He stopped, letting out a breath to calm himself. He would deal with that another time. He had to realize she was not his. He had lost that chance a long time ago. He could never have her. Ever.

Zoro groaned as he felt heat on his face. Opening his eye, he was instantly blinded by the sun. "Shit." He growled sitting up straight.

_'Something's wrong.' _He thought, puzzled, looking down. Lily was gone. "Dammit." He cursed out loud, sitting up.

"I guess you're awake."

He turned around to see her smiling face. Letting out the breath he'd been holding, he scorned her. "Don't scare me like that." The smiled faded from her face as she stood.

"Come on. Yuu and father are going to be happy to see you."

He stood and stretched. "Let me get my swords." He said, walking over to the podium. "Do you want your coat back?"

He shook his head, picking the red fabric up. "No. Keep it on. I don't want you to get sick." She scoffed at him. "I won't get sick." Chuckling he placed his swords in their holder around his waist. "Let's go."

Tree limbs and debris were scattered all over the road. Lily had to jump and hop to get around them, making Zoro laugh. "Let me carry you." He said, walking closer to her. She jumped away from him, almost tripping over the coat. "I'm fine!" She insisted. He shook his head, grabbing her. "No. you're going to cut your feet. Get on my back."

She sighed as he bent down. "Stop treating me like a child." She complained, jumping on his back and wrapping her legs around his waist. "You are a child Lily-chan." He said, placing his hands under her thighs. She stuck out her tongue. Blowing a raspberry in his ear. "Shuttup."

He stepped over limbs and logs, careful not to drop his best friend. "So Lily." He started, jumping over a large branch. "How have you been?"

Her arms tightened around his neck. "I've been okay." She said. He stopped walking. "You're lying." He stated. She sighed. "Zoro, I don't want to talk about it right now." He began walking again.

"Will you tell me later?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

He sighed loudly. He really wanted to know now, but he didn't want her to get mad at him. Looking up, he saw the dojo and her house. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He really did miss this place.

"How does it feel to be back?" She whispered, her breath tickling his ear. "Better than I thought." He answered, coming up to the door. She jumped down, allowing the cold air to hit his back.

"Come in." She said, opening the door. He took a deep breath and released it, calming himself as he followed her inside.

Looking around the place had not changed at all. The two chairs and couch sat idly in the room to his left, with a large white coffee table in the middle. In the room to his right was the dining room table, the door to the kitchen next to it. Looking forward he stared up the stairs. Haunting memories of the night Kuina died came back to him.

"Yuu!"

Lily's voice brought him back to reality. He looked at her still wearing his coat. Seeing her wear that, it was almost like she was his. His and only his.

"What is it-Zoro?"

He turned to look at the kitchen door. There stood a young girl wearing a pair of yellow shorts and a white tank top. She had long violet hair that reached her waist, her dark eyes were wide as she stared at him. She was fairly tall, definitely taller than Lily and had a muscular build. The two sisters didn't look alike at all.

She walked over to him and gave him a small hug. "It's been like five years." She laughed. He chuckled. "Yes it has Yuu. Yes it has. Is your father here?"

She turned to her sister. "Did you tell him?' Lily shook her head. "Not yet." Sighing, Yuu turned back to Zoro.

"I'm just warning you. He's not well."

He couldn't believe his ears. "Not...well?" He looked at Lily, who was staring at the ground. "Just see for yourself." She whispered.

Quickly he made his way up the stairs, his swords clanking loudly. He passed Lily's room and his heart wrenched at the memories. He ran past Yuu's room, Kuina's old room, before he came to Koshiro's bedroom. He stood outside the closed door, listening to the loud coughs coming from within the room. Slowly, he gave the door a small knock.

"Come in." A raspy voice called. He placed his hand on the golden door knob. He swallowed, wondering what waited for him beyond this wooden barrier. Slowly, he turned the metal object, pushing the door open. His mouth dropped at what he saw.

"Koshiro-sama?"


	3. Lost in Time

"Oh Zoro-san. It's been so long."

Koshiro's voice was hoarse. His body was sickly, just like Lily's. He had a breathing mask arouns his neck and an oxygen tank next to his bed. His hair was greying and his eyes were empty behind his glasses. Zoro forced himself to walk forward, closing his jaw. "W-what happened to you?"

The old man laughed, coughing in the process. "I'm very sick, Zoro-san. I-" "Please, call me Zoro." Zoro cringed. He hated formalities. Koshiro nodded. "I'm extremely sick." He coughed. "Cancer, they say it is. They're sure I don't have much time left. Even I'm sure I don't. The only person who refuses to accept this is Lily."

Zoro's face softened. His old menotr was dying. Lily was going to have to take care of Yuu. His heart heart for the poor girls. "She has always been so weak. So emotional. She was never a tough warrior. I wish she was more like Yuu or Kuina."

"What are you saying?" The Shichibukai growled. "She's been through so much! Have you ever looked at her? She looks just as sick as you. Hell, maybe she's dying too. But you wouldn't care, would you? Your family never meant anything to you."

Koshiro never answered, he only stared up at the ceiling emotionless. "You disgust me." Zoro growled before walking backwards out pf the room, slamming the door behind him. He couldn't believe this. Even on his death bed, Koshiro had to speak badly about his daughter. A loud knock pulled him away from his thoughts and he turned to head back downstairs.

"Lily!"

That was Yuu, her dep voice belowing through the halls. He couldn't help but realize how much she was like Kuina and Koshiro. They were all like clones. Then there was Lily. Sge was a spitting image of her mother. Sge was so… He shook his head. No time for thoughts like this.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard a man's voice coming from the back. The voice was angry and muffled so Zoro wuickly hurried out to the back. He didn't want Lily to get hurt.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Zoro's eyebrows furrowed at the sight in front of him. A rather muscular man with black hair that reached his shoulder held Lily's arm tightly. He looked pissed, like he would kill her. He wore a tight grey t-shirt and blue shorts; he reminded Zoro of a pirate.

"L-let me go!" Lily whimpered, a few stray tears running down her cheeks. "Tell me what you're doing wearing another man's coat!" the man scremed, weins popping out of his neck. Zoro cleared his throat; hoping to be noticed. It took everything he had not to kill this man. "Zoro-kun?" lily asked, her eyes wide. The other man wuickly released her arm; frowning. "You're her pirate friend then?" He asked lowly. Zoro nodded, clenching his hands into fists. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're upsetting Lily-chan."

Said girl wrapped her arms around herself, turning away as the black-haired man laughed. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm-" He froze, swallowing deeply as the sword touched his neck..

"I suggest you leave. Now."

He growled at the green-haired swords man before pushing the sword away and stomping around the house. "Zoro, I-"

"Lily, don't worry about it. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But Zoro,-"

"No buts. Come on. You should probably get a warm bath and change clothes."

He held his hand out, smiling. Sighing, she placed her fragile hand in his, her fingers cooling his skin. Quickly, he pulled her close, lifting her into his arms. She pouted.

"I can walk."

"I don't want you to."

"stop babying me."

"I'm not babying you."

"Yes you are."

"Can I not take care of my best friend?"

Their argument continued until he reached her door. He set her down, sucking in a deep breath. So many memories lay in here. Some good, some bad. His heart broke, rmembering the last time he was here. Their druken antics, lust, the candles burning on her window sil as their clothes lay scattered on the floor. It hit him hard.

"Zoro?"

He jumped, the young girl pulling him from his thoughts. She looked worried, a little too worried. "I'm fine." He replied emotionlessly. She nodded quickly before opening the door.

"It hasn't changed." He whispered, following her inside. The walla were a pristine white, covered in paintings and portraits. Her queen sized bed sat up against the wall, pastel pink sheets and pillows covering it. Her dresser and nitestand were also white, picturs or her family and himself were scattered all over them. The floor was made of a light colored wood, with a white fluffy rug covering it. A lone chair sat in the middle of the room, a large easel placed in front of it.

"I'm not a big fan of change." She mumbled, sliding off the coat. He looked at her attire strangely. He hadn't thought much of it last nite, but now it seemed weird. A long sleeved shirt and jeans? On a summer island?

"I'll wash this for you. If you don't mind." She added, laying the fabric on the bed. Zoro closed the door behind him. "I can do it. Don't worry abput it." She smiled. "No, it's fine Zoro-kun. I can do it."

He sighed and sat down on the bed. "Lily-chan," he began, placing his arms on his knees. She skipped over in front of him. "What is it?" She answered quietly. He looked down; it took all he had not to repeat his actions from the last nite he was here.

He cleared his throat and clasped his hands togheter. "Who…Who was that guy?" He couldn't hide his anger and jealousy. Her boney fingers made their way up to his cheeks. Gently, she lifted his face up.

"He is no one Zoro-kun. Don't worry about it."

"But he hurt you."

"He didn't do anything."

"You're lying."

"No. I'm not."

He knew her. He knew her better than anyone. Behind her smiling face, there was pain and lies. He wanted to bug her about it, but now just wasn't the time. "Okay." He breathed. Suddenly, she flung herself into him, knocking him back on the bed. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much. I was so lonely without you. Promise me you'll stay longer this time." She cried. His heart felt terribly guilty as he placed his hands around her waist. "I promise. I promise I'll stay as long as I can." He whispered, rolling them on to their sides.

She curled into him, sobbing for what felt like forever. He apologized over and pver until she fell asleep. Carefully, he kissed her forehead. He would never be able to make this up to her. And that killed him inside.


	4. Mistakes I'll Always Regret

"_Come on Zoro-kun! Please? For me?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not? This is the first time you've been here in ten years. Just go to the festival this once."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because you love me?"_

_Zoro sighed, blowing a strand of his hair up. It was hard to argue with the small girl; she always won. "If I go, you won't drag me to anything else. Promise?" She pouted and looked away. "No. Don't be a loser Zoro-kun. You can just drink if you want, but please come." Lily was in his face now as he sat on her bed. He rolled his eyes._

"_If it makes you happy."_

_She squealed and jumped on him, knocking them both onto the bed. "Thank you! Thank you!" She cried into his ear. His eyebrow twitched but he hugged her back nonetheless. "Stop screaming in my ear stupid. I'll go deaf." He grumbled. She giggled and rolled next to him. "Sorry. This is just the first time you've ever been to a festival with me."_

"_I don't like parties. I don't like people."_

"_But you like me right?"_

"_Of course. I love you Lily."_

"_Awh. Zoro-kun, you're so sweet. I love you too."_

_His face turned a light shade of red as he stared at the ceiling. "Do I have to change into something…nicer?" He gestured towards his white tank top and dark green short. She sighed. "No. You're fine. I'm going to change though." She jumped off the bed. He raised an eyebrow at her light pink shorts and black tank top. "You look fine."_

"_I want to wear a dress."_

"_Why?"_

"_I like dresses."_

"_You're such a girly girl Lily-chan."_

"_Shuttup!"_

_A pillow hit his face and the young girl sauntered over to her closet. "When is this thing?" He asked, yawning. "Don't yawn! It starts in like an hour, you better not fall asleep while I'm changing!" He heard her say before the bathroom door slammed. He chuckled. That was something he could not promise._

_He sighed angrily. She had barely left his side since he got back. It wasn't annoying, no, in fact he was so glad to have her near him he realized how much he had been hurting in the ten years he had left. He had also hurt her and that killed him. He hadn't meant to. He was only seven years old. How was he supposed to know it would hurt so badly?_

_Frowning, he sat up. He was going to hurt again. He couldn't stay here much longer. He was a bounty hunter now, and all he knew was moving from place to place. Staying here, it just wouldn't feel right. He had yet to become the world's greatest swordsman. He had never even laid an eye on the beholder of the title; Dracula Mihawk. _

_The name sent shivers up his spine and anger through his veins. __**He**__ was the one who would have that title, not Mihawk. He would win it, and make Kuina proud. And possibly Lily. She was always worried though. About his safety and well being. She was too caring sometimes._

"_Okay. I'm all ready. Let's go."_

_He stared at her as she came out of the bathroom. She wore and a crimson dress that framed her body perfectly. It had three finger width straps and ended mid thigh. "Took you long enough." He muttered, trying to hide his gawking. "Oh shuttup." She said, laughing. He smiled and stood up._

"_Well, shall we?" He held his arm out for her. She giggled and linked hers around his elbow. "We shall."_

* * *

><p>"<em>When can we go home?"<em>

"_We just got here!"_

"_I don't like it."_

_Lily pouted at him again. "Why don't you have something to drink?" She handed him a large cup full of grog. In truth, he'd never really drank much before. But maybe tonight would be the night he got plastered. He grabbed it from her hand and chugged it. The liquid burned his throat and plopped in his stomach. His mind fuzzed for a minute._

"_Not so bad now huh?" She giggled, taking a swig of her own drink. She grimaced at the flavor, but took another one. He couldn't help but laugh at her. "Neither of us take alcohol very well do we?" He joked, downing another one. He stomach churned, wanting to throw the vile back out. She frowned. "It makes things better though."_

_Many drinks later, she had forced him out into the streets, dancing with her. They stumbled over each other, laughing along with the other drunkards in town. He spun her round and round and she clung onto him tightly. _

_Blank memories invaded his thoughts._

_When he came too, he was locking the door to her room. He turned around and grabbed her by the hips, forcing his mouth to hers. Her tongue danced with his, her sweet nectar invaded his mouth and he wanted it more than anything. _

_Blank memories again._

_Now he was sliding her dress off, his shirt had already been removed. The red clothing item had been tossed aside the room. He stared at her in her underwear, breasts fully exposed. Her hands slid across his torso leaving goose bumps in their wake. His body yearned to touch her. Every single square inch of it. _

_Blank._

_His body loomed over hers, their mouths moving together in a quake of passion in lust. All clothing had been removed and his skin burned at the touch of hers. Her fingernails raked back, obviously wanting him just as much as he did. She pulled away and stared into his eyes. "This is my first time." She whispered, eyes glossy. He kissed her lightly. "Mine too."_

_Blank._

_This feeling, it was so incredulous. He'd never felt so much pleasure in his lifetime. Her tight, moist womb clenched around his throbbing member. Her fingers dug into his back as she cried out in pleasure and pain. He whispered apologies over and over in her pale ear, stroking her hair lightly. _

_Blank._

"_Oh Zoro…"_

_Her moans were driving him to the brink of insanity. He pushed their bodies closer and closer together. He wondered how far they could push themselves closer before becoming one. He bit down on the nape of her neck, drawing blood. _

"_Zoro…."_

"Lily…" He shot up out of bed, looking around. It was the same room, but said girl had disappeared. He placed a hand to his head, moaning. The memories were coming back, albeit in pieces. "Shit." He muttered, standing up. He heard the water running and figured she was in the shower. Slowly he walked over to the bottom drawer of her dresser and opened it. There lay his clothes. He had his own persona; clothes draw in a girl's room. Most guys would kill to have this, yet all he wanted was to erase all rotten memories. They hurt too badly.

Throwing on a yellow t-shirt, he made his way down stairs. Yuu was sitting at the table, eating some sort of liquidy substance from a bowl. "How long was I asleep?" He asked, yawning. She stared up at him boredly. "Maybe an hour, hour and a half."

"I have a question." He began, sitting across from the dark haired girl. "Shoot." She took another spoonful of, soup he guessed it was. "What are you doing with the dojo now that Koshiro is sick?" He asked.

"Well, we're probably going to sell it."

"But why?"

"Why not?"

"You could run it. You're his prodigy."

"I guess…"

"Hell, you and I could run it together. What do you say?"

"That isn't a bad idea. I'm sure it could work."

"Tomorrow we'll go in and clean up, get everything ready. Then the day after we can start getting students."

She nodded and smiled. "Sounds like a plan Zoro-sama." He sighed. "I have one more question." She chuckled at him. "Asking an awful lot of questions today." "Oh shuttup runt. Well, I wanted to know what's been happening with Lily since I left."

Yuu tensed and narrowed her eyes at him. "As you can tell, she isn't well. I'm not sure if that is because of you or father. But she's hurting, both ways. We barely even talk now. It might be because of that dick head."

"Dick head?"

"Ya. That dick you saw earlier. He's her fiancé. Father wanted her to marry his best student, who happened to be him, and she is respecting his dying wish. Though she hates him, she'll do anything to please father."

He frowned deeply. Fiancé? That man who had hurt her wrist? "Why would she do that?" He asked angrily. She shrugged. "She's stupid." Was her reply.

"Anyways, you should probably go see your mom. Lily wasn't the only person you hurt when you left."


	5. Mama's Boy

"Damn women always so damn sentimental."

Zoro grudged his way through mud and muck to get to his house. Instead of going to kill that bastard Lily was engaged to, Yuu had managed to talk him into going to see his mother. He also hadn't seen her since he was last here, and he knew how upset she had been. Although, he was sure she had been more hurt the first time he left.

"_I have to leave."_

"_What are you talking about Zoro-kun? You're only seven. What big imaginations you kids have these days."_

_Zoro stood in the door way, Wado strapped to his waist and a ruck sack slung over his shoulder. He watched his mother washing dishes at the sink, her back still facing him. Her green hair was tied up in a bun, and she wore a pink summer dress along with an apron. It was then he noticed how much they looked alike, though his mother was frail and skinny. _

"_I'm not kidding mom." _

_She turned around to face him, a frown placed upon her red lips. Her black eyes dug into them, and he could hear her chiding him for being stupid although she did not say a word. "I'm sorry, mom. I have to complete my dreams. I'm going to be the best swordsman in the world. You can't stop me."_

_Tears welded in her eyes and she walked over to him. She bent down, coming to eye level. "Is this really what you want?" She whispered. He nodded, refusing to let himself cry. He was a man. Men did not cry. Not even for their mothers. _

"_I'll just be so worried about you…"_

"_I know, mom." _

"_And your father left. I'll be all alone." _

"_Yes, but dad left because he's an asshole-"_

"_Zoro!"_

"_-and he said he did not love us anymore. But I'll tell Lily to stop by. She can keep you company."_

_Finally, his mother burst into tears. "Please don't leave!" She begged, burying her face into the palms of her hands. He sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, mom. I have to do this."_

_And with that, he left. He walked out the door, leaving his home, his life, his mother behind him. He would be back, maybe. Not soon, but eventually. He wouldn't leave her alone for too long. _

"_Zoro-kun!"_

"_Shit." He cursed under his breath as Lily ran towards him. She was waving and smiling as if nothing had happened in the past few weeks. "Hello Lily-chan." He said quietly and she threw herself onto him. _

"_I haven't seen you in the past days. Where have you been?"She asked, releasing the death grip she had on him. He sighed, looking at her sadly. "Lily, I need to tell you something." He said sternly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She frowned, confused. "What is it?"_

"_Lily, I-I'm leaving."_

"_Leaving? Where? Will you be back soon though?"_

"_I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman, Lily. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I know I'll be back."_

"_Y-you're leaving for a long time then?"_

"_I guess so."_

"_How could you? Leaving your mother all alone? Leaving m-me all alone!"_

"_I'm sorry Lily, but I have to do this."_

_Tears were streaming down her face, and his heart wrenched. He felt so bad for hurting her. He didn't want to, but his dreams were his everything. He had to complete them. "Lily, please…. Just hear me out, okay?" He asked quietly. She shook with sobs, but nodded. _

"_Lily, my dreams are what's going to make me happy. I can't just sit around being miserable for the rest of my life doing nothing! My dreams mean everything to me, and I'll do anything to complete them."_

_She stared into his eyes, and he could feel the tears coming up. "B-but, Zoro-kun…" She began, but more tears fell. "Please. Please don't call me that. You're making this so hard." He muttered. _

_He gasped as she flung herself on him. "Please! I'm begging you! You're my best friend, how can you just leave me like that?" She cried, burying her face into his neck. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Lily-chan. But you have to let me go."_

"_Why?"_

"_So I can be happy."_

"_But you can be happy here! You'll be safe with me and your mother."_

"_You don't understand."_

_It hurt him to see her like this. He didn't like upsetting her, but he had to do it. There was no other option. She pulled away from him, her eyes red and cheeks tear stained. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you sorry?" _

"_I'm sorry, sorry that I wasn't a good enough for you to stay here." She muttered, looking down. "Lily, no-" His eyes widened as she kissed him. Heat flooded his neck and cheeks. This was his first kiss! An actual girl was kissing him. And not just any girl, his best friend! She pulled away slowly, still not looking at him. _

"_Please, just be careful."_

_Then, she turned around and left. She left him standing there, dazed and confused. He was confused about his feelings, his life, just everything. He frowned, watching the purple haired girl walk off. He was going to miss her. A lot._

Sighing, he came to the door of the little old house in the woods of Shimotsuki village. It was still as weathered and beaten down as the last time he saw it. He didn't know whether to knock or come in. It was still his house wasn't it?

Sucking in a deep breath, he opened the door. The kitchen was still right next to the foyer, the dining room on the other side. The stairs lay in between the living and dining rooms. It was still the same.

"Who's there?"

He suddenly became extremely nervous. That was her. That was his mother. He had not seen her in, how many years? He hadn't seen her in his last visit, and he had lost count. She hated him, he knew for a fact. But that did not mean he couldn't at least try to fix things.

Slowly, he made his way to the living room, hoping and praying the woman didn't beat the living shit out of him. "It's just me." He muttered, throwing his hands in his pockets. "Who?" Her voice was still high pitch, but had more of an elderly tone to it. She was in her what? Late 50's, maybe early 60's. She shouldn't look like Sachiko just yet.

He walked into the room, and there she was, tending to a few flowers in the windowsill. She was still as skinny as ever and her hair was a faded green, with a few strands of grey here and there. Her black eyes widened as she saw him, and she dropped the watering can she held.

"Agh, what are you doing? Spilling stuff already and I haven't even been home for 5 minutes." He chided, walking over to her. "Z-Zoro? Is that really you?" She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. He chuckled. "Of course it's me." He picked up the watering can off the floor and set it on the side table.

As expected, she threw herself at him, hugging his chest tightly as she only came up to his chin. He laughed again, wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you mom." I muttered childishly, and she cried even harder.

After a few minutes, she regained her composure and pulled away from him. She wiped the tears with the back of her eyes and smiled brightly at him. "Oh, Zoro-kun. It's been so long since I've seen you. You had me worried sick!" She smacked his chest. "I'm fine now mom. Don't worry about me anymore, okay?" She nodded slightly, looking him up and down.

"My, my. What a handsome young man you've grown into! I bet the girls are falling all over you!" She said cheerfully. He shook his head, smiling. "Not exactly. I don't really pay attention though, most women are a waste of my time."

She frowned. "Don't say that! I do want grandchildren some day! What about Lily-chan? She's grown into a fine young lady. Why don't you ask her on a date some-" "Mom. No." "-oh. Okay then. Well, come sit! I'll make something for us to eat."

He followed her into the dining room and sat in the closest chair to him and she made her way to the kitchen. "What happened to your eye?" She asked, cutting something that looked quite odd. "It was an accident." He said boredly.

"What kind of accident?"

"I was in a fight."

"A fight?"

He sighed. "Mom…. You do realize I am a Shichibukai, right? Also the greatest swordsman in the world? Of course I would have had to been in many fights." He asked her. Sometimes she could be a little….dense. She frowned. "You could've been killed." She said angrily. "I know. But I wasn't."

After a few minutes with little conversation, she finished cooking and brought a bowl of soba noodles with different types of vegetables. He laughed slightly. "You used to make this whenever you were happy." He said, and she smiled as she sat down across from him.

"You remembered." She said before taking a bite of her food. He nodded. "Of course. Being away didn't erase my memories." She only laughed. After wolfing down his food, he looked around. Everything was the same here too. Maybe a few new pieces of furniture here and there, but the nothing was changed much.

"Have you seen them?" She asked, finally finishing her food. He nodded. "Yes. I met up with Lily last night at the graveyard. We had to take shelter in the church. Then today I went to her house. Yuu has grown up fast. She'll be a great swordsm-er swordswoman." He said, looking to the side. She sighed. "And Koshiro?"

"I think…I may know someone who could help him. It might be too late, but it doesn't hurt to ask. Have you seen him?"

"Yes. I go over every so often while Yuu is in school and Lily works. I help take care of him, and he seems to have accepted his fate."

"Lily works?"

"Oh. You didn't know? She is a teacher down at the school. She teaches the younger kids. They absolutely love her. I don't see why you never got with that girl."

"Mom…"

"I'm just saying. Is it because of Kuina? Is that it?"

"No, mom. I never liked Kuina. She was just my rival, and friend I guess."

"Well then what are you waiting for? I would love to have grandchildren sometime soon you know?"

"Mom! Even if I did like her, not saying I do, she's engaged."

Her demeanor changed for happiness to anger. "Zoro. He's not good for her. I don't see why she's with him." She babbled, and he shook his head. "Her love life is none of our concern, mom." He chided. She shook her head. "But still, can you not tell? She has lost so much weight, Zoro. She looks almost as bad as Koshiro."

"Mom. Please. Just stay out of her business. It's none of our concern."

She huffed and stood from her seat, grabbing their dishes. "Will you be staying here tonight?" She asked, putting them in the sink. He chuckled, taking a swig from his glass. "Well, I would hope so. This is still my home, isn't it?" He joked, making her smile. "Of course, Zoro-kun. You can come here whenever you'd like."

He got up, stretching and yawning. "Do you mind if I go check things out upstairs for a bit?" He jabbed his thumb in the direction and she shrugged. "I don't mind at all. Just don't fall asleep yet." He chuckled, making his way towards the stairs. "I won't, don't worry."

There were few pictures on the wall. They were mostly of him; some he was with Kuina, others he was with Lily. The rest were of him and his mother. He touched one lightly at the top of the stairs. He had hurt her and yet she just let him back in her life like that.

It was the same with Lily. Maybe it was because they were women. Maybe it was hormones, or the way they thought. He sighed. Maybe.

As he came to his room, he stopped. The door was closed, and probably had rarely been opened since he left. He couldn't even imagine how much dust had collected in their over the years. Slowly and unsurely, he opened the wooden barrier, allowing himself to the contents in who knows how many years.

Of course, like everything here, it was the same. His large bed lay in the middle of the room, two windows behind it. The closet was to the left of it and another window to its right. His desk was against the wall across from the bed, in front of where he stood now. All his furniture was a sheer black, even the small chair in the corner of the room.

He took his swords off and gently placed them down on the bed. Surprisingly, there was no dust. _'Mom must've gone in here and dusted it earlier.'_ He thought before walking over to the medium sized desk. Everything was still there; the ink, the ink pen, the paper. He sat down in the old chair and the items from their current places. He had to do this.

'_Dear Chopper,_

_Chopper, I know you're busy with your services, but I need your help. As you know, I've returned home. Things here aren't as good as it seems. My old mentor is sick. Very sick. The doctors here said he isn't going to last much longer. Cancer, I think is what he said it was. I can't remember now. But the doctors here aren't very bright, and I was hoping, as a favor, you could somehow come over to help. I'd appreciate it._

_Just as a caution, this is a summer island. It's going to be hot, but not as hot as Alabasta. Just warning you. And the people here are very, very close. They know everything in a matter of minutes, trust me. Which means they've never seen a talking reindeer before. Be careful._

_There's also another thing. I have a friend, and she… I don't know how to explain it really. She doesn't look good. She looks like a skeleton. She's paler than death itself. I'm worried for her. I'm afraid she might be sick with some disease, but I'm not sure. She doesn't eat much, and she always has long sleeved shirts and jeans on. I would just appreciate it if you checked on her also._

_This is….only a favor asked of you. I understand if you cannot make it. I wouldn't be mad. Don't worry about this too much. I hope you are doing well, and I hope one day to meet up again._

_-Zoro'_

He sighed. _'What a cheesy letter.'_ He thought, frowning. It didn't matter, though. He just needed the small reindeer's help. Tomorrow, he'd go to town and send the letter out before seeing everyone. Smiling, he leaned back in the chair.

It was good to be home.


	6. Fear

Zoro shoved his hands in his pockets. It was a nice day, not too hot, a nice breeze too. He wore his green boots, tan cargo shorts, a white t-shirt, with his waistband and swords around his waist as always. It was like war trying to get out the house this morning, he had thought his mother would tie him to a chair instead of letting him leave. But he was only going to town, he assured her, and then to the dojo. He wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

He played with the letter in his pocket as the town came into site. Truly, he did hope chopper would come. Maybe he could save Koshiro, maybe he could save Lily, or maybe he couldn't. He had heard little of this disease, cancer it was called. It had killed Garp, Luffy's grandfather soon after he became the Pirate King. But that's all he had heard about it. He had no idea it was that bad...

He shook his head of bad thoughts. He shouldn't focus on those. He's here now and that's all that matters. All he had to do was keep Lily, Yuu, and his mother happy. He chuckled slightly, realizing that they were all women. Maybe the men were just too scared of him. He'd have to find drinking buddies sometime soon though. He refused to drink with Lily after past incidents, Yuu was too young, and his mother...well that would just be simply awkward.

"Zoro!"

"Zoro-san!"

"He's here!"

"Tell us a story!"

"We're so glad you're home!"

People gathered in the center of town waiting to greet him. He smiled awkwardly and waved as kids ran up towards him, pulling on his clothes. "Tell us a story" One kid shouted, pulling on his swords. "Stop that You're going to hurt yourself!" he managed to pry the little one of him, but the kid still pestered him for a story.

"Oi, oi. Joshun, what are you doing?"

Everyone turned to see Lily standing at the edge of the crowd. She wore her hair in a pony tail, and had on a red long sleeved shirt with dark jeans and black sandals. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned at the little boy. "All of you better get to class, or you'll be counted late. I'm sure Zoro-kun wouldn't mind stopping by later to tell the whole class at story."

The boy, Joshun, pouted. "But Lily-sama!" He shouted, dramatically falling on the ground. She only sighed and walked over to them. "Come on, Joshun. Story time later, okay?" She grumbled, picking the boy up by his ear. He flung around wildly and scream 'Ow!' Over and over while everyone laughed.

"Joshun is the trouble maker of the town now. You have to keep an eye on him." The periwinkle haired girl said thoughtfully, laughing slightly. Zoro smiled lightly. "Seems so. Oi, Lily-chan. Before you go. I have a question." He said quickly. She looked up at him with her bright eyes. "What is it?"

"My mother was wondering if you and Yuu would like to come over for dinner tonite."

"I would love too. I don't know about Yuu though. She is still at the house, I'll ask her tonite."

"Very well then. Have a good day...at work?"

She giggled at him. "Have a good day too, Zoro-kun" she said before being drug off by the little boy to the school house. He watched her silently, ignoring the questions being thrown at him. _'Chopper, please get here soon.'_ He thought helplessly before making his way to the post office.

* * *

><p>"What's it like to be back?"<p>

Sachiko was pouring him his second cup of grog, which he quickly downed half and she chuckled at him. He had mailed the letter, talked to half the townspeople, including Lily's class, who could barely keep quite through his stories. He thought this was quite an accomplishment for the day.

"It feels good to be back." he admitted, luckily not having to shout over the bustling pub. She smiled warmly at him, her wrinkles etching her friendly face. "It's been strange without you here. Quite. Until Joshun was born. I have been beating the snot out of that kid since the day he could walk." She said, smiling lightly. He laughed at her. "You used to beat the snot out of me too when I was younger."

She bonked him on the back of the head, making him spit the drink in his mouth out. "Don't go encouraging little kids, Zoro. Or I might hafta tie ye' to a post." She threatened and he laughed, remembering the first time he met Luffy.

"Don't worry, Sachiko-san. I won't influence anyone. How have things been here?" He questioned, as she poured yet another glass full. She sighed sadly, her mouth forming into a thin line. "It's been... difficult here. Well, it always has been. Pirates always coming in here, taking our stuff. We barely have money left over to rebuild the place. The dojo's been closed since Koshiro got sick. That was a real big loss to our income. Town might have to shut down sometime soon." She admitted sadly.

"No. I won't let that happen. I'm going to reopen the dojo, with the help of Yuu. I won't let this town fall."

"Zoro-chan!"

"Sachiko-san, listen. I've been gone from this town for over 15 years. I need to help somehow."

She watched him carefully as he drank the last of his cup. "Eh, well. I should get going. Can't get too drunk, or ma' will kill me. Plus, gotta help Yuu clean the dojo." He smiled at the old woman before tossing her a few Beli. She smiled warmly. "Good luck, Zoro-chan. And welcome home!"

He waved at her as he walked out of the pub, smiling to himself. He missed Luffy and the rest of his crew, but home was where his heart was. He had grown up, well for seven years at least, here and he loved the place. And now, he was the hero. He was the one everyone looked up to.

The last thought made his insides turn a little as he made his way to the dojo. Looked up to? He had never been one to be a role model. Most people told their children to turn out the exact opposite of him. Nobody should turn out like him, and if they did, well, good luck to them.

The church still sat there hauntingly, with the graveyard behind it. Tomorrow, he would visit it, spend some time with Sarah and Kuina. He hadn't gotten to talk to them since he'd been back, everything had been so crazy. But tomorrow, he would make time for them. Somehow.

As he walked up the hill, the small home and dojo came into view. He hadn't stepped foot in the dojo since he first left. So many memories held in one place. He walked up to the front door of it. He looked up at the sign above it. _Isshin Dojo_ it read in bold letters. He smiled slightly.

"Hey, Zoro-san!"

He looked at Yuu who ran towards him, one sword at her waist. "Yes, Yuu?" he asked lazily. She ran towards him, stopping about a foot away from where he was before smiling. "Let's fight!" she demanded, pulling the large katana out of its sheath. He laughed loudly. "You want to fight me?" He questioned, and she frowned.

"I want to be like you!"

"You're only fifteen, when you get older I'll fight you."

"Why not now?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"But Zoro-san!"

"No buts, Yuu. Let's get this place cleaned up and going."

She stuck her tongue out at him before putting her katana away. "Fine. Let's get this over with." She grumbled and he opened the door. A cloud of dust nearly smacked him in the face and he couldn't contain the fit of coughs that followed. She stood behind him, laughing, while he nearly choked to death.

"Idiot! Help me!" He choked out, and she hit him on the back multiple times until he managed to stop coughing. "Thanks." he breathed, taking in a deep breath. She nodded, chuckling slightly. "No problem."

He looked around the dojo. The room was still pretty large, swords plastered on the wall with a few mirrors. He walked over to the door leading to the back room, opening it slightly. More dust attacked him, but he was smart enough to cover his face with his arm.

"Still the same as it's ever been." He said quietly, studying the lines of bunk beds down the long room. "Ya. Nothing ever changes here it seems like." She whispered as he walked out of the room. He smiled at her. "Let's get started."

* * *

><p>"Zoro! Don't be so mean!"<p>

"Oi, oi! Mom! That hurts! Let go of my cheek!"

"Awh, Zoro-kun. You're such a mama's boy."

Zoro sighed as his mother released his cheek. He sat next to Lily at the table while his mother continued cooking. "Shuttup, woman." he grumbled putting his arm around the back of her chair. She giggled lightly before touching the scar on his eye. "Did it hurt a lot?" She whispered. He shrugged. "Hurt as much as any other cut. Sucks that I can't see though."

She removed her hand, frowning. "I'm fine though." He smiled down at her. "Don't worry about me." She sighed. "Okay. Whatever you say, dear." She giggled at him again and he laughed. Yuu decided to stay home and take of their father, but he didn't really mind. He hadn't been close to Yuu that much.

"So Lily," His mother set plates of food in front of them. "How have things been?" She finished, sitting down in her seat across from him. Lily smiled lightly. "Things have been okay. Father's still same as he was. Yuu is happy as can be, she has a boyfriend. He's a cutie and such a sweetheart. He helps out a lot, which I'm grateful for. M-the wedding is in two weeks."

Zoro nearly choked on his food. Two weeks? He had no idea it had been so...so close! This was not good. Not good at all. "Two weeks?" He nearly shouted making her jump. "Y-ya. I thought you knew that?" She asked, staring up at him in disbelief. "No, but you could've told me. Hell, you didn't even tell me you were getting married!" He said angrily and she looked away.

"Zoro, stop this right now." His mother demanded. He sighed, calming himself. He glanced at Lily, who refused to look at him. "Sorry." he mumbled, grabbing his drink and chugged it. "It's okay." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

After a few awkward moments of silence, his mother spoke softly. "Don't worry, Lily. We'll be there for you. You know, since you don't have anyone to walk you down the aisle, I'm sure Zoro could do it." Those words made him freeze. Walk the girl he cared about more than anything in the world down the aisle to marry a man who hurt and everyone hated? No. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

"I can if you want me to."

Mentally, he beat the shit out of himself. His mouth had betrayed his mind and heart. He gripped his fork tightly, digging into the food. He wouldn't talk for the rest of the night. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Lily said quietly, picking at her food. "Oh, don't worry. He wouldn't mind at all." His mother said, sipping her drink.

After dinner, his mother cleared the table and sent the two outside to the porch. He sat down on the wicker chair, placing his swords against the wall while Lily sat on the other chair next to him. "I'm sorry." He finally said to her, placing his hands behind his head. She sighed and moved around uncomfortably. "It's fine, Zoro. I'm not mad."

"You should be. I had no right to do that. I was just...surprised. I don't like him, I'm telling you that now. I probably never will." He growled, closing his eye. "Zoro-kun, you don't have to like him. I'm not making you. Honestly... I'm doing this to make my father happy."

"Lily, you shouldn't. Why would you do that? You shouldn't do anything to make him happy."

"My father has never once been proud of me. If I do this, as his dying wish, he will finally be happy with me. I just want him to love me."

"You shouldn't do anything for the happiness of others if it doesn't make you happy too."

"You don't understand Zoro. You have a mother who loves you."

"And my father left her beaten and bruised, and told us he hated us. Then, he was gone. Don't you fear that will happen with you?"

She stood up, staring at him with sad eyes. "Zoro... please don't say that." She whispered and he stood up in front of her. Gently, he took her face in between his rough hands. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." he admitted. She opened her mouth to say something but it was cut of by loud cries.

"Lily! Lily!"

Yuu came running down the dirt road to the small house, panting heavily. Lily ran over to her darker haired sister, taking the young girl into her arms. "Yuu? What's happened Yuu? What's wrong?" She whispered as Zoro came up behind them. Yuu looked up at them, tears brimming her eyes. He feared what words came from her mouth.

"It's father! Something's happened to him!"


	7. Pain

Zoro paced in the living room of the medium sized house. His mother sat on the large couch next to him, her hands folded in her lap as she looked at her son sadly. "They'll be down in a minute. Try and calm down okay?" Her voice was soft and caring, only making him sigh. "What if he-" "Zoro, it wouldn't be surprising."

He sat down next to her, burying his face in his hands. "But I just got here! The last time I spoke to him, I yelled at him. He can't just die..." He murmured as she placed a hand on his back and rubbed it softly. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by an older man.

"Excuse me."

His head popped up, seeing the older doctor at the bottom of the stairs. "Yes?" he managed to choke out, seeing the solemn look on the white haired man's face. "Koshiro-san would like to see you now..." He murmured, removing himself from the stairs. Zoro quickly stood up and headed for the stairs, his mother sighing behind him.

"Lily." He said quietly, seeing the young girl leaning up against the wall next to her father's bedroom. She smiled lightly at him, though he could tell she was hurting. "He'd like to talk to you. He said it was really important."

Nodding lightly to her, he stepped inside the eerie room, closing the door behind him. "Sensei." he breathed, looking at the frail man laying on the bed. "Zoro, there is no need to call me that anymore. You've definitely surpassed me. I should be calling you sensei." Koshiro laughed airily, making Zoro wince as he sat down next to the man.

"Koshiro, I-I...what's going on?" He murmured, placing his elbows on the bed and put his hands on front of his face. "They say that some time soon, it'll be my time." The man said, smiling lightly as he stared at the ceiling. "It's been a good life, I admit. I wish I could've done something great, though. Something to change the world."

Zoro's body tensed. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. Part of him wanted to cry and part of him wanted to punch a hole in the wall. Koshiro couldn't die. He had two children to live for. He had a dojo to live for. "Koshiro-san, can you hold on just a bit...a bit longer?" He begged, his voice wavering making the man chuckle. "No, no I don't think so. I'm sorry. But there is something I need to ask of you."

"Yes. Anything."

"Take care of them Zoro. Especially Lily. Please, just watch after them from now on. You're all they have left, you know? You and your mother. Make sure nothing bad happens to them." Koshiro said quietly, small tears rolling down his cheek. "I love them with all my heart. They mean everything to me. Lily looks so much like her mother. Same hair, same eyes, same everything. I think that's why I treated her like I did. I regret it though. She wasn't Sarah. She was Lily. And Yuu, I shouldn't have pushed Yuu so much. She wasn't Kuina. And she never will be. I hate what I've done to them."

"Koshiro..." Zoro trailed off, his eyebrows furrowed deeply. "They love you though. They care about you so much and they don't hold anything against you." And that's when Koshiro broke out into sobs. "I know. I know! And now look at Lily. She is a wreck, She needs help, I'm begging you. Help her. Get her away from that man. Please." Zoro placed a hand on his former sensei's shoulder. "Don't worry, Koshiro. I'll take care of them."

"Thank you, Zoro. Thank you."

With that, Zoro left the room. That was possibly the last time he would ever Koshiro alive, and the thought hit him deep in his heart. "Zoro..." A soft voice murmured beside him as he closed the door. He looked at Lily, her eyes filled with worry. He smiled lightly at her. "I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I've realized it's time."

"And Yuu?"

"She didn't take it to well. She pretty much collapsed from crying. I put her to bed."

He held his hand out for her. "Come on. Let's go for a walk." She slid her hand into his, and he led her down the stairs. "Doctor-san. Watch over him. Mom, we'll be back in a little bit." He said simply to the two people in the living room before walking out the door, the periwinkle haired girl in tow. "Z-Zoro. Where are we going?"

He ignored the girl's question as he dragged the girl down the dark dirt road, through the creepy forest, past the old church and into the town. They were silent most of the way, their hands clung together tightly, letting him know she was still there.

"Why did we come to town?" She asked quietly, squeezing his hand. He sighed and looked at the sky. "Why don't we go to the beach?" He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, her hand still in his. "The beach?" She looked up at him as he pulled her along.

"Ya. Let's just take a break."

"A break? From what?"

"Life."

She chuckled at him. "Life, huh? That's interesting." He smiled down at her. "Yup. Life. Sometimes you just need to take a break and watch the ocean, ya know?" She moved in closer to him. "That does sound really nice... I love the beach you know? I like the way it smells, and the sea shells, and just...everything. I love it all."

The two walked down the pathway to the beach, the moon shone down across the water like off something in a dream. Zoro pulled her towards the middle of dry sand and sat down with her at his side. He kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders as she buried herself into his side. "it's been a while since I've been here." She admitted sadly. "Well, we're here now."

"Do you remember when Kuina was alive, and we all came here to pick up sea shells?"

"And we ended up fighting and you got lost?" He chuckled, finishing it for her. She nodded and laughed lightly. "Ya. I was so scared. And my mom came down and yelled at Kuina. And all I did was cry. I'm such a baby." He pulled her closer. "You're not a baby. You're a year younger than me, and six years younger than Kuina. It was okay to cry."

"I mean right now though...look at me. I can't do anything for myself."

"Don't say that. You're fine just the way you are."

"I'm not like Yuu, or Kuina, or father."

"You're like your mother, who was a great person."

Lily stopped talking after that, only stared out into the ocean wordlessly. He sighed and only held her tighter. "Lily, there is something I need to talk to you about." He said, his voice turning serious. He was scared. He didn't know how she would react to this subject, since they barely treaded through it.

"What is it, Zoro-kun?" She looked up at him with her crystal blue eyes, and his heart melted. "I-I..." He cleared his throat. "I want you to end it with that guy." He put his focus on the sea as her body tensed underneath him. "Why?" She removed herself from his grasp and stood up. "He isn't good for you! Even your father said so!"

"Don't bring my father into this! Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying Lily. Listen to me. Please."

"I don't need this right now."

"Lily, shut up. Please. Look at yourself. You're a mess! This is what he's done to you."

"His name is Kiro. And he's a good guy, just over protective. And he didn't do this to me."

He stood up quickly, looking into her eyes. She was crying now, almost sobbing as she crossed her arms and looked away from him. He moved in closer to her, but she backed away. "I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to yell." He whispered, reaching his hand out for her but she slapped it away. "Just go, Zoro. Please. I want to be alone right now."

He clenched his fists. "Why won't you fucking listen to anybody, Lily? Everyone is telling you to get away from him! You're the only one who is hurting yourself. Look at you." His last words were quiet and she choked on her tears. "He's not the one that did this to me. You are."

This made him freeze. How? He hadn't even been here. He hadn't been able to touch her or anything. If he had been here though, it wouldn't be like this. He definitely would have made her his and she wouldn't have to be dealing with that shit head. "I didn't do this to you."

"Yes you did! You left! You were all I had and you left!" She screamed at him and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming back. "You left when I was hurting the most. I had no one, Zoro. No one to understand me."

"You had your father... and Yuu."

"Yuu was a baby. Father spent all his time taking care of her. He pushed his ideals into her and left me out in the cold."

"Lily..."

"I'm going home Zoro. Don't bother following me."

He watched with sad eyes as the young girl ran off from his sight, leaving him alone on the beach. He let out a long, angry breath before sitting down. He grabbed a sea shell nearest to him and crushed it between his fingers. He hated sea shells now.

"_Zoro! Kuina! Wait up!"_

_Zoro ignored the younger girl behind him as he walked side by side with Kuina to the beach. "Come on! Fight me on more time!" he begged the older girl, who simply waved him off. "Nah. I want to go to the beach." She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked a bit faster._

_He growled and smacked his hand against his face. This girl really pissed him off. "Come on, I can beat you this time!" He shouted, running after her. "You say that every time. And what else happens every time?You lose." _

"_Stop saying that!" He raised his fist in the air as they reached the beach. She chuckled shook her head. "Why? You know it's true. When have you won?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he pouted. "...Never."_

"_Exactly."_

_He watched with angry eyes as she ran off towards the ocean. "Baka." He muttered, kicking the sand in front of him. He sat down, wrapping his arms around his knees as he pouted. "If only I was better." he said to no one. "Mama!" A loud cry made him jump and turn back towards the road. _

"_Lily! What are you doing over there?"_

"_I got lost..."_

"_Wasn't Kuina with you?"_

"_She left me." _

_Zoro watched with terrified eyes as Sarah came around the corner with a young Lily in her arms, sobbing. "Oh honey." she rubbed the little girl's back affectionately. " It's okay. You're okay now. There's Zoro. Why don't you sit with him while I go talk to your sister okay?" He sat still as Sarah walked over to him and set his crying friend down. "You don't mind staying with her for a few moments while I go talk to Kuina do you?" she smiled at him and shook his head quickly; guilt eating at him._

"_I'm sorry." he murmured as the older woman walked away towards his rival. "I didn't mean to leave you like that. I was just mad at Kuina." Lily sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I-It's okay. I'm not mad. I was just scared." she whispered. He put his arm around her shoulder, hugging her slightly. "Don't worry. After today, I won't let you get lost anymore. I'll always be here for you."_


	8. Angels & Demons

Three days later, a funeral was held. The whole entire town was there, mourning the fairly young man's death. Zoro sat in the back, his mother two rows in front of him. He couldn't look at the body; he couldn't look at Yuu, and most of all he couldn't look at Lily. He was going to leave soon, leave everything behind. He'd ruined enough, no need to even attempt to fix it.

After a majority of the town left, he stood by the grave, which had been laid next to Kuina and Sarah's. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his suit pants and sighed. "Well, here we are. Three of you six feet under, the rest of us struggling to get on." He kicked a small rock angrily. "I just can't believe you're gone. If you had just held on a little longer….just a few more days. Chopper would be here. He could have helped you. You could have seen Lily and Yuu get married. You could have seen us run the dojo. What are we going to do now? You're gone." He chewed the inside of his lip roughly. He didn't realize how much emotion had been in his system. His mouth opened to speak again, but froze when a smaller hand grabbed his.

"We'll all be okay." Lily whispered, leaning up against him. He let out a long breath, squeezing her hand tightly. "I'm sorry." He muttered, not knowing what else to say. He hadn't talked to her since their fight on the beach, and he refused to go near her when she was with that ass. "Zoro, you don't have to apologize. It was-"

"That isn't what I'm talking about. I mean, of course I'm sorry Koshiro-san has passed, but I'm sorry for everything. For leaving, then coming back an-and leaving again, for hurting you, for everything I've ever done. I wanted to be the best, I promised your sister. I was too selfish." He said solemnly, his eyes never leaving the grave. Her hand released from his, moving up to his face. She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb down his scar. "Please, stop." Her voice wavered, and he finally turned to look at her.

Even though it had been about a week since he first saw her, she had gotten worse. He could see the bones sticking protruding from her pale flesh which was covered by a long sleeved white shirt and knee length black skirt. Her periwinkle hair, that been neatly braided, had become thinner and paler and her eyes, her eyes were the worst to him. They were so empty and lifeless; it was almost like she wasn't even Lily anymore. He bent down and wrapped his arms around the tiny girl's waist and pulled her into him. She wrapped her frail arms around his neck, burying her head into his chest as she cried.

"I was going to make things better. I was going to make everything up to you, and I was going to get a friend of mine to get Koshiro better. Everything was going to be good. And we could put the past behind us." He said quietly in her ear, and she chuckled in between sobs. "I just overreacted yesterday. And my father's passing had nothing to do with you, it wasn't you fault in any way. Don't beat yourself up over it." She pulled away and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. "And anyways, you might have to leave soon. Don't bother with anything." He shook his head, confused. "What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere."

"You're the greatest swordsman in the world Zoro-kun. People are going to want to fight you for the title, just like you did with Mihawk."

He laughed and placed a hand on her head. "The only times I'll leave is when I have a meeting. I'll fight people along the way." He ruffled her hair and she smiled lightly. "Alright. Just don't die on me, or I swear I'll kill you." She punched his chest and they both laughed. "Come on." She grabbed his hand. "I'll make you dinner." He chuckled as they left the cemetery and up the long hill.

"Wow." She said after a moment of silence and he raised an eyebrow at her. "You're a Shichibukai." He nodded slowly. "Yup. And my captain is the Pirate King. Who would have thought you know?"

"Tell me how you met."

"Heh, it's a crazy story really. You know I use to be a bounty hunter right?" She nodded. "Well one day on an island I was at a bar and a guy, who happened to be the son of the Marine Lieutenant of the island, brought his dog in and it almost attacked a little girl so I killed it. And then, I got arrested. They told me if I could survive a month tied to a pole with no food or water, I'd be set free. So a couple days into my sentence, Luffy comes out of nowhere. He forced me to be in his crew pretty much. The bastards were gonna execute me the next day anyways."

Zoro finished his story as they came to the door of Lily's house. She turned to him, wide eyed, as she opened the door. "Roronoa Zoro! You almost died!" She nearly screamed at him, and he laughed. "Lily-chan, I almost died a lot of times." He covered his mouth too late; she already turned to him with her mouth agape. "You idiot!" She slapped his chest. "Be more careful!" He shut the door behind him, laughing lightly. "Calm down. I'm here right now aren't I?" He retorted, and she slapped him on the chest again. "Stop hitting me!"

She shook her head at the young man, going towards the kitchen. "What would you like for dinner?" She asked, opening one of the cabinets. He shrugged his jacket off, setting it on the back of a chair. "Whatever you want to make? Where's Yuu?"

"With her boyfriend for the night."

"And you're just here alone?"

"Ya, pretty much."

"Why isn't Kiro here with you?"

She sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. He doesn't usually stay here long. I don't think he likes my house." She answered sadly. "Oh, well what are you gonna do after you guys get married?" He asked, leaning against the sink. "I don't know. I think he wants me to move in with him." "What are you gonna do about the house? And the dojo?" He nearly shouted at her. She shook her head slowly. "Sell them. Now move your ass. I need to clean the dishes." She attempted to push him aside, but her efforts were fruitless. "I can wash them for you. Just make dinner." He pushed her, and she nearly went flying into the counter. "Jeesh! Didn't have to push me that hard."

She scooted next to him, cleaning a few dishes on her side. "You're not even cleaning them all the way!" She giggled, still trying to push him away. "I got it." He restated, splashing water into her face. She gasped and froze, glaring a thousand daggers at him. "You bitch!" She took soap suds and wiped them all over his head. "That's it." He proclaimed, grabbing a pot full of water and drenching her in it. She screeched and punched him in the shoulder. "You idiot! I'm in a white shirt!" He laughed loudly and turned the water off, looking her up and down. His face fell slightly, mixed emotions running through his body.

He was angry with her; angry she did this to herself. She looked like she was 80 pounds, a child, not even a child a malnourished child! He bit his lip, frowning. She was still beautiful though. She always would be to him, no matter what. He was in love with her. And she was marrying some man who beat her. Nothing he could do would stop that. She was getting married in a week, maybe a little more. He would be just another man in her life.

"Zoro? Is something wrong?" She had moved in front of him, their bodies merely inches apart. He watched the water drip from her hair and down her face and took in a shaky breath. "Why did you do this?" He whispered, taking a rough hand and putting it on her cheek. Her eyebrows furrowed as she placed her own hand over his. "What are you talking about?"

"When's the last time you even ate a meal?"

"What? What are you talking about? Wh-"

"Just answer the question!"

She jumped at his voice and looked away, ashamed. "When….I was at your mother's house." She whispered and he sighed. "Lily….Lily-chan…." He moved forward, placing his forehead against hers. "Please stop this…" Tears fell from her eyes as he spoke, and she looked down at her feet. "Zoro, I-I can't…"

"And why not? Look at you! You aren't the person I've known almost my whole life." He wanted to kiss her so badly. Her lips were right there, he could make her his right here, right now. He could take away all her pain in just one night. All he wanted was her. "You wouldn't understand.." She muttered, finally looking him in the eye.

That's when he lost it.

He couldn't exactly remember how they got here, the moment their lips touched his mind was blank. Lily was sitting on the counter, Zoro standing between her legs with his hands on her hips. Her hands wound their way into his hair, deepening their heavy kiss. His heart fluttered with excitement at the realization she was kissing him back. Did she wasn't to be with him too? Or was she just caught up in the moment?

His hands moved their way up and down her sides and she moaned into his mouth, pulling him even closer. He nibbled on her bottom lip and he forced his tongue into her mouth. He moved his hands downwards, coming to the end of her skirt. She jumped down and he had to bend over to grab the hem of her skirt. They rarely broke away for air, and he hiked her skirt up to her hips. His hands roamed her soft flesh carefully, spreading her small thighs apart to push himself in between them. She bucked her hips against him and he groaned loudly, pulling at her underwear. A few of his fingers slipped up into her underwear, rubbing her most sensitive parts. She gasped into his mouth, pushing herself into him even more, causing two of his fingers to enter her.

He played with her for a few minutes before he realized what he was doing. It wasn't right, she didn't belong to him. _'At least not yet.'_ The demon on his shoulder pushed him into giving her more, while the angel attempted to stop. _'You'll only cause more issues!'_

The angel got to him, and he pulled away quickly. He couldn't look her in the eye, so he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. What had he done? He fucked up big time. She cheated on her fiancé with him. All because he couldn't control his stupid feelings. He stopped quickly to look at the cemetery behind the old church, pulling his jacket over his body. What would they think about what just happened? Koshiro had already told him about how he didn't like Kiro. Sarah, she would have been a little shocked. Kuina would have been proud, and that made him smile a little.

But he couldn't do it. Not again. He was going to ruin her relationship, unless she was truly unhappy and wanted to leave. So far she had shown no indication of that. Except for tonight. She had probably been too overwhelmed with her father's death and the funeral to even realize what she was doing. He sighed and headed towards the pub. He needed a good drink or two.


	9. Finally

"Your home is really nice."

Zoro looked down at the reindeer next to him as they sat at the bar together. "Yay, it's okay." He muttered, taking another swig of his grog. Chopper giggled lightly and spun around on the stool seat. "I can't believe I'm at your home." He said happily and the swordsman shrugged, fixing his large green robe.

"We should probably get your stuff put away." Zoro told him, leaving a few Beli on the counter as he got off his seat. "Oh, yeah!" The doctor jumped down, pulling his book bag on and followed the older man out the door. "Where do you live?" He asked, skipping lightly. "Ah just, down the road a ways."

"Somebody help!"

"Pirates! Pirates!"

The two stopped, looking at each other before looking at the a few townspeople running towards them. A little boy ran up to Zoro, hugging his leg tightly. "Zoro-san! You have to help us! Please!" He begged, tears falling from his eyes. The green haired man pried the boy from his, and patted his head. "Where are they?" He asked and the boy pointed towards the docks. "Chopper, you want to help?" He turned to the reindeer, who was already in human point. "Yes."

They didn't have to walk very far as the two ran into group of men hassling Lily and Joshun. "You're kind of a pretty little thing." A man in the front, most likely the captain, cooed as he inched closer to the young girl. She pulled Joshun behind her, protecting him as she growled: "Get away from here you bastards."

"Tsk, such a rude one." The captain said, reaching back into his back pocket. "What do you think you're doing?" Joshun shouted, running up in front of the man. He kicked and punched the pirate's leg angrily, but the man just kicked him across the way. "Joshun!" Lily screamed, putting a hand to her face. The captain proceeded to pull out a gun and pointed it straight at the periwinkle haired girl.

"Zoro, what are we going to do?" Chopper turned to his companion, but he didn't say anything. He only stared at the scene, his mind racing. _'I can't save her.'_ He thought, looking at the distance between them and her. It was too far for him to reach. He couldn't do anything.

The gun shot echoed around the village, and birds flew from trees. "Ah! That girl!" Chopper shouted worriedly as Lily collapsed with blood coming from her chest. "Chopper." Zoro said darkly as he pulled the top half of his robe down. "I want you to take Lily to the nearest doctor's office and I want you to help her. I want you to save her." He finished, tying the bandana around his head. The reindeer looked at him weirdly, but nodded. "Okay." He said, and the two of them ran towards the group.

"And who are you two?" The captain smirked, and the rest of his crew laughed. "I'll meet you at the hospital." Chopper told the swordsman as he carefully lifted the bleeding girl in his arms. "Ya." Was Zoro's reply and the doctor took off.

"You think you can beat me? The great captain Kiru!"

The only answer the man received was a cool sword pressed against his throat. "I'm going to kill you." Zoro told the man and he chuckled. "Kill me? Oh I'm sorry, was that your girlfriend I just killed? Maybe she should have learned to keep her mouth shut an-"

Gasps echoed from the crew as their captains blood was spilt over the blade, and he fell to the ground, his head almost cut off from his body. "Who's next?" The men looked at Zoro then to the dead body before turning around and taking off.

His hands shook as he placed his katana back in their rightful place. _'She's not dead.'_ He kept telling himself as he began to walk towards the doctor's house. As he untied his bandana, Joshun came running up to him with tears in his eyes. "Zoro-san!" He cried out, hugging the man's leg. "I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't help her." He said sadly as he buried his face into Zoro's pants.

"You did your best." The man said, placing his hand on the boy's head. "But it wasn't good enough!" He wailed, looking up. "That's why you train to get stronger." Zoro pulled his robe on and kneeled in front of the boy. "So you can be the best." He tied his bandana around the kid's head, making Joshun smile.

The green haired man stood and Joshun reached up and grabbed his hand. "I'd like to see Miss Lily if I could." He asked quietly. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the hand holding, but nodded. "Of course."

"Do you think she'll be okay, Zoro-san?"

He sighed as they began to walk, putting a hand on the back of his neck. "Chopper is the best doctor I know. So she should be." The kid squeezed his hand tighter. "Why did that man look like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't look….human."

Zoro laughed lightly. "Because he's a reindeer, but he ate a Devil Fruit that gives him human like abilities." He explained. "A Devil Fruit? I've never met anyone with a Devil Fruit ability before!"

The walk to the doctor's house was coated in small talk, mainly from Joshun, but they made it none the less. There were few people standing outside the door, including Sachiko. The old woman was in tears, sitting on a bench by the door. "She's not…" Zoro couldn't even speak, so he swallowed his words and his chest tightened as he looked at the worried people. Sachiko began to cry even more, putting her hand over her mouth, but she shook her head. "No. The doctor and that reindeer said it was very critical. They think it hit her heart. There was just so much blood." She wailed and he breathed out. She was still alive.

"Zoro!"

Yuu ran up to him, tears running down her face. "Wh-what happened?" She murmured out and he sighed, releasing Joshun's hand so the boy could comfort her. "She got shot." He answered simply, not taking his eyes off the door. "Shot? How?" She nearly screamed. "Pirates."

"Pirates? What the hell? And you couldn't have stopped them?"

"I got there too late."

"That's bullshit and you know it! This is all your fault!"

He didn't do anything, he just continued to stare at the door; his mouth in a thin line. She was right, and he knew that. If he hadn't of stopped, he could have killed the man before she was shot. But he didn't. And now she was going to die.

"Are you not going to say anything?" She yelled at him again, and Joshun pulled her arm. "Yuu-san, don't yell at him." The boy tried to calm her down, but she didn't listen. "It's because you feel guilty isn't it?" She pressed, but still, the man did not answer her.

"Fuck you! Why'd you have to come back?"

She took off down the street, with some of the townspeople yelling her name. Joshun looked up at Zoro. He was about to say something, when Chopper opened the door in his regular form. "Uh, Zoro. We have her stabilized." He said quietly.

"Alright." Was the swordsman reply, and he walked forward, following Chopper inside the hose and up the stairs. He had to bite the inside of his lip to stop from gasping as he saw her. There she lay, tubes hooked up to her arms and a breathing mask over her face. He could see her chest rising lightly form under the blankets but she was still unconscious.

"She's still alive. The bullet barely missed her heart. She's lucky." The town's doctor said, and Chopper nodded in agreement. The doctors looked at each other and nodded. "I'll be right back." The doctor said before leaving, closing the door behind him. "There's something you should see." Chopper said solemnly, turning into human point. He walked over to Lily and pulled the blankets down.

They had changed her into a tank top, which revealed her arms that were covered in bruises. "There's more on her legs and stomach." He said before pulling the blankets back up over the girl's shoulders.

Zoro's hands shook as he clenched them together. He knew it. He knew it all along. How dare that bastard hurt her like that? How dare he lay his hands upon her like that? His teeth ground together in anger, and Chopper looked at him worriedly.

"Zoro, are you okay?"

"Chopper, I'll be back soon. Watch over her." The swordsman instructed before opening the door and running outside. The people had left, except for Sachiko and Joshun. "Sachiko-san." He began hurriedly. "Where does her fiancé live?" Joshun ran up to him. "Why? Did he do this?" The boy asked and Zoro shook his head. "It's nothing. You can go see her, but she's still asleep." He ushered the kid inside before turning to the old woman. "Where is he?" He seethed and the woman looked away.

"Promise you won't kill him?" She whispered and he sighed. "You know what he does to her." He argued and she shook her head. "You can't kill him. You can beat the crap out of him, but don't kill him." She offered. "Fine. But where is he?"

"I'll tell you if you give me your swords."

He hesitated for a moment, but obliged. Carefully, he removed his swords and set them down next to her. "There. Now tell me." He pushed, his blood boiling at this point. "I saw him walk into my bar not too long ago. He should still be there." She said quietly, and he took off.

'_I'm going to kill him. I will kill him.'_ His heart was pounding against his chest and he nearly kicked the door open. There was only about two people at the bar counter, the rest of the people sitting at tables. Everyone stared at him as his eyes roamed the place, until he spotted the man he was looking for.

"You." He growled, cracking his knuckles. Kiro chuckled lightly before downing his drink. "Yes me, how can I help you 'oh great and strong one.'" He said sarcastically as he stood from his seat. "You're a bastard." Zoro told him darkly, only making the rude man laugh more. "And how am I a bastard?" People around him laughed also as Kiro walked up near the Shichibukai.

"I saw what you did to her. The bruises. What made you do it? Did you want to kill her?" Zoro was seething mad, he just wanted to reach out and snap the asshole's neck. "No! No! Of course I wouldn't kill her! She was just hard to control. No one wants a bitch for a wife right? I had to tame her."

He'd had enough.

The crack seemed to echo around the whole town as Zoro's fist collided with Kiro's jaw. Blood spewed from the man's mouth and nose as he hit the ground with a loud thud. The people around gasped lightly, backing away from the scene. "You're never going to touch her again." Zoro said to the unconscious man before turning around and leaving the bar.

'_I should have killed him.'_ He thought bitterly clenching his fists. Maybe he would soon, whenever the chance arose. He walked back to the doctor's house; Sachiko was still outside with his swords but the doctor was there too.

"Good news! She's awake!"

He rushed past the doctor into the house and up the stairs, completely forgetting about his swords. He walked in the room to see Chopper and Joshun sitting on the bed. "Ah! Zoro!" The reindeer hopped off the bed quickly. "She's awake."

"Hi Zoro-kun."

His heart nearly stopped as she spoke, smiling weakly at him. "Lily." He breathed out heavily, relief washing over his entire body. "Uhm, Joshun. Let's go wait downstairs." Chopper grabbed the young boy's hand and pulled him out of the room before shutting the door.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Zoro walked over to the bed and sat next to her torso. She attempted to get up but he put a hand on her shoulder gently. "Don't push yourself." He said quietly and she laid back down. "You're friend saved my life." She reached her hand out to grab his. He looked at her slender hand carefully, noticing the ring on her finger. He grabbed her bruised wrist lightly, pulling the ring off her finger. "What are you-"

He chucked it across the room and it bounced around the floor. "I'm not letting you marry him." He told her lightly, lacing his fingers with hers. "I can't do that to you." He admitted and she sighed. "Zoro, you can't just call it off." She ignored his warning before and sat up slowly. "Lily you can't do it. I will not let you walk down that aisle." He looked at her, then down at the bandages and bruises. "He hurt you. Look at you."

"I know." She whispered, her voice wavering. Carefully, he pulled her into his chest as she began to cry. "I don't want to see you throw your life away like that." He half lied, setting his chin atop her head. He wanted to tell her, he needed to tell her. But he was scared, terrified even, about how she would react. Of course she had kissed him back the other day, but he ran off. It was surprising she wasn't angry with him.

"Lily." He pulled away from her and put his forehead against hers. She sniffled and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Sorry." She whispered, embarrassed from her tears. He chuckled lightly and put his hands on either side of her face. "Shut up. We both know how much of a cry baby you are." He joked, making her smile lightly. "You're mean." They both laughed lightly for minute before he sighed, rubbing her cheeks with his thumb. "I'm sorry, for not saving you."

He was waiting for her to tell him to shut up, but that didn't happen. Instead, she grabbed the sides of his neck and kissed him deeply. It took a moment for him to realize what was happening, but when he did, he took control. He pushed her down gently and her hands moved to his chest, grabbing his robe and pulling him closer. He chewed her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth.

His hands went up under her shirt as they began to make out. As his fingertips touched the ends of her bandages he pulled away. "You're still hurt." He breathed, sitting up off her. She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Don't leave though." She pleaded, her eyes staring into his. He sighed, shaking his head. "Alright. But I do have to go do something. I'll be right back." She nodded and let go.

"Chopper, is it okay if I stay with her?" He asked before going to retrieve his swords. The reindeer was sitting at the table with Joshun and the other doctor, whose name was Mikal, Zoro had finally learned. "That should be fine." Chopper looked at Mikal and he nodded. "It'll be fine. Just come get us if something happens." The old man said and Zoro nodded. "Got it."

He went outside to get his swords, which were sitting by themselves on the bench. _'She must have gone back to the bar.'_ He thought as he brought them inside. "Zoro-san!" Joshun ran up to him, grabbing at his robe. "Ya?"

"Can I go talk to Lily-sama for a minute?" He asked politely, and the swordsman nodded as he set his katanas down by the door. "Uh, sure." He answered and the kid took off up the stairs. He raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and followed Joshun up the stairs.

'_I hope she meant what she did.'_ He thought solemnly as he opened the door to the room. He couldn't quite understand what was going on, but Joshun was sitting at the end of the bed and Lily was standing against the wall on the other side of the room. The two stared at him as he entered the room. "What are you doing?"

"I was in the bathroom, and when I came out Joshun was there and nearly gave me a heart attack." She said, laughing slightly. He shook his head and walked over to her. "You shouldn't be walking around." He scooped her up in his arms and walked over to the bed. He sat down, leaning against the headboard, and settled her in between his legs. "What is it you wanted to ask her?" He directed at the boy, who still had his bandana on. Joshun blushed lightly, rubbing the back of his head. "It's nothing! I'll just leave you two alone!" He said quickly, before running out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"That was strange." Lily chuckled and leaned back into Zoro. "My chest doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would." She added, trailing her fingers up and down his arm. "You probably have some sort of drug in you. I have no idea what Chopper used." He admitted, nuzzling his nose into the back of her head. "So how'd you meet Chopper?" She kept running her fingers along his arm, giving him goose bumps. "Our navigator was sick, and we didn't have a doctor. Luckily we met him on an island and he joined us." He shortened the story for her and she chuckled. "One day you'll have to tell me all of your adventures."

"One day? I think it will take more than one day for that." He joked, making her laugh. "Okay, as long as you tell me them. Hey, Zoro." She turned her head and looked up at him. "What is it?" She stopped trailing her fingers across his arm and buried her face into his neck. It was silent for a long while, he could feel his heart pounding in his ears and her breathing evened out and for a moment he could have sworn she was asleep.

"I've always loved you, you know that?"

His body went rigid in shock. "Ever since we were young and I knew what love was. I knew I loved you. And then when you came back, I was so happy. I was going to tell you then. But we went to that party….and got drunk. Then the next morning you left. I was sure it was because of what we did. I was so heartbroken, and then father got sick so I just turned to Kiro. I don't know why." Her voice was wavering and he pulled her closer.

"Lily." He started sincerely. "I want you to listen to me. I left because I thought you would hate me. I know that sounds stupid, and it was. I should have just stayed. I could have prevented all of this and you wouldn't be here." He traced bruise on her upper arm. "I guess we should have said 'I love you' earlier, huh?" She laughed lightly, a cheerful, happy sound. She wasn't like before to him; the sad, sickly girl from before. Now she was Lily. She was the woman he had fallen in love with so many years ago. He was going to make her happy no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, one more chapter and an epilogue. I kind of liked this story; it was fluffy. :) thanks everyone for reading. <strong>


	10. Fin

Zoro yawned as he woke, stretching his arm out only to realize the other side of the bed was empty. He sighed heavily, looking at the cracked bathroom door where the sound of the shower echoed out of. It took him a minute, but he managed to push himself up sleepily and get off the comfortable bed. "She gets up way too damn early." He muttered, scratching his head as the first rays of morning light snuck through the windows.

The steam enveloped her body in the shower and he leaned against the wall, watching her. She was washing her periwinkle hair, humming to herself as the water rained down on her. He slipped off his pants before stepping in behind her, patiently sitting against the back of the tub. "You're up early." She noted, rinsing the soap out of her hair. He watched the foam trace down her pale back and over her butt before racing down her legs. She'd gained weight in the past few months (which the doctor said saved her life) and the bruises on her body where now almost completely gone.

"I wanted to shower with you." He said smugly, wrapping his arms around his knees. She chuckled as the water splashed onto him, turning to face him. "You're a baka." She strode over to him, her stomach near his face. He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer as he kissed her stomach. "I have to get to work." She tried to push herself away, but he held onto her tightly, biting her hip bone. "No you don't." He replied childishly, running his hands down her thighs. His mouth inched dangerously close to her nether lips, but she placed her hand in front of his face. "I'm serious!" She squeaked as he pulled her down into his lap, his waist between her legs.

"Don't go." He mumbled, kissing down her neck lightly. "I have a job, Mr. Shichibukai." She giggled and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. "Tell them you're sick." He said simply, pressing his face deeper into her neck. "You smell like cherry blossoms." He noted, pulling her closer. Her fingers trailed lightly down his chest, touching the diagonal scar.

"I'm scared." She said suddenly, lowering her head. "About what?" Her fingers curled up into her palms against his chest. "I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. I just can't lose you." His arms tightened their grip around her waist as he sighed into the crook of her neck. "I'm not going to leave you. I'll only be gone for meetings. It won't be more than a few months, I promise."

"Do you really promise?"

"Of course Lily-chan."

She chuckled and placed her hands on either side of his face before pulling his face up to hers. "You better be safe. Or I'll hurt you." He snickered at her, inching towards her lips. "Don't go to work today." He whispered, moving his hands to her hips. "…okay." She kissed him hard and he began to rub circles on her hip bones with his thumbs.

"You're really quite the tease…" He mumbled against her lips, making her chuckle. "I'm sorry. It's just fun." She kissed his nose playfully. "Well it's not fun to me." He complained as she pushed herself off of him, making her way to the other side of the shower. "I said I was sorry." She turned her head, smirking at him, before turning the water off.

"You're lucky I love you." He mumbled tiredly, leaning back. She giggled and sauntered her way out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. "I love you too." She sung, leaving him alone in the room. _'It should have been this way for a long time.'_ He sighed to himself as he followed her steps; grabbing a towel for himself and left the bathroom.

"What should we do today?" Lily asked him aimlessly, searching for some clothes in her draw. "I have an idea." Zoro replied, making his way over to her. He pulled her upright, turning her around and pushing her back against the dresser, causing the drawer to close. "And what is your idea?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Hmm, guess you'll have to find out." He said playfully before kissing her lightly.

The small kiss, however, turned into a passionate one. Her hands moved up and down his rough chest while his were placed firmly on her hips. She placed her hands on either side of his neck as he lifted her up onto the dresser. "I'm glad I decided to stay home today." She smiled softly as they pulled away. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Me too."

It had been a few hours, and the two of them ended up in bed together. Lily was curled up into his side, taken over by sleep. Zoro brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand, looking at her softly. He honestly couldn't believe he was here, with her. It almost didn't feel real.

"Baka. Making me worry all this time." He said out loud. She stirred lightly, burying her face deeper into his side, but did not wake. He smiled lightly and looked up at the ceiling. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. "Dammit." He grumbled, carefully pushing the small girl to the side.

He staggered out of bed, pulling on some shorts before meandering his way down the hallway. "Who the hell is here?" He spoke lowly as he opened the door. There stood Sachiko, a weird look on the old woman's face. "Baka. You're keeping the poor girl from her job!" She shrieked, causing him to rub his ear. "Mah, mah. Calm down. She isn't feeling good." He explained.

"Bullshit."

"It's not. She's sleeping right now…."

She frowned deeply, huffing at the young man. "If you make her lose her job, I'll kill you." She threatened. He chuckled lightly. "I won't let that happen, have a good day Sachiko-san." He went to close the door, but she stopped it with her foot. "If you hurt her too, I'll kill you even harder." She glared at him. "I would never hurt her." He informed. She gave him a curt nod and once-over before leaving the porch. "What a crazy lady." He chuckled to himself.

When he arrived back in his room, Lily was gone from the bed and the bathroom door was closed. Gently he tried to open the door, when that didn't work he gave it a soft knock. "Lily-chan? Is everything okay?"

She opened the door; a towel wrapped around her gently and a hand over her mouth. He frowned down at her. "What's wrong?" He asked, leaning against the door frame. She chuckled lightly but sadly. "I guess I really am sick. I just threw my guts up." She admitted, looking down at the floor. He placed a hand on her forehead gently. "You don't have a fever…. Maybe we should go to the doctor just in case." He wasn't taking any chances with her.

"I'm fine, really!" She tried to tell him as they walked out the front door. "I don't care if you say that, we're getting you checked on." He told her sternly. She sighed and grabbed his hand. "Maybe, I was having a bad dream that I don't remember and I threw up." She suggested, but he scoffed. "That's a stupid excuse." He pulled her towards town.

"I know but, come on. Maybe my body is just acting weird." She really hated going to the doctor. "Can't you just do this for me?" He asked as they came to the old man's house. She frowned, looking at him childishly. "Fine." He gave her a smile small and knocked on the door. "Mikal-san!"

It didn't take the doctor long to answer the door, and he nearly fell onto the porch. "What?! What is it? Is someone dying?" He asked quickly, and Zoro pointed at Lily. "She's sick." He stated simply. The doctor cleared his throat and fixed his glasses. "Well, why don't you come inside Lily-chan? Zoro, you can wait out here." Mikal grabbed the girl, pulling her in quickly and shutting the door before any protests could be made.

Zoro sighed and sat down on the stoop, holding his head in his hand. He really was worried about her; but maybe it was just a bug or something. If it was, why hadn't he gotten it yet? He shook his head, clearing out the thoughts.

"Zoro-san!"

He smiled as Yuu ran over to him, a grin splashed on her young face. They had fixed their issues since Lily had gotten well, and were on good terms again. "Yuu, how's it going?" He asked lightly. She chuckled and sat down next to him. "Not much, just on a lunch break from the dojo. Why are you at Mikal-san's house?"

"Lily was sick."

"What?!"

He chuckled and placed a hand on her head. "It doesn't seem like anything serious, but I brought her here to make sure." He reassured her. She let out a heavy breath. "You scared me there for a moment!"

"I'm sure she'll be alright. Just a sickness is all."

"Zoro-san, may I ask you something?"

He nodded lightly, leaning on his knees. "If you always loved my sister, why'd you leave?" She asked in a serious tone. He frowned deeply, clasping his hands together. "I was a selfish man. I wanted to become the greatest; for both myself and Kuina. I ignored everyone else's feelings and went off on my own. I do slightly regret it; I could have saved a lot of pain and heartbreak. But I did what I did and, no matter how much anyone wishes, we cannot change the things that have happened."

"That was really deep." She giggled lightly. He shook his head. "Shut up, go play with your toys or something." He shoved her lightly, making her laugh. "I do not play with toys." She emphasized the word 'toys'. "Anyways, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Got ya."

He watched as she jogged off to the store, waving at the people she knew. Yuu really was like Kuina in a lot of ways. He remembered that one Marine woman, Tashigi, who looked like Kuina grown up, just more clumsy. "Though she did die falling down steps.." He grimaced, sighing lightly.

It didn't take much longer for Lily and Mikal to come back outside. "Thank you doctor, I'll see you soon." She smiled lightly at the old man. "No problem dear, I'll let you know when we can meet again. Have good day, Lily, Zoro." He nodded to them both before retreating back to his house.

"So, everything all good?" He asked, putting his hands on his pockets. She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself unsurely. "It's bad news, isn't it?" he concluded. She shook her head, but still remained quiet. "Then what's wrong?"

"…I'm pregnant, Zoro."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I think I heard you wrong. It sounded like you said you were pregnant." He said, walking closer to her. She looked down at her feet shyly. "That is what I said Zoro…We're going to have a child."

It took longer than he expected for this news to sink in. He stared at her blankly for a moment, before sighing. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this…." She looked up at him sadly. "You don't want to have a child?" She asked quietly. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, not so soon. But stuff happens, and-" He picked her up so they were face to face. "-I'll love you no matter what." She giggled and pressed her forehead against his. "I think you'll be a great father."

"And you'll be a better mother." He set her down and grabbed her hand. "So, now what do we do?" She asked unsurely. He laughed lightly. "Well now we have to tell everyone, I guess." He suggested. She shook her head, laughing quietly to herself. "Thank you, Zoro." She squeezed his hand. "Thank you for what?"

"Coming home."


End file.
